StarCraft product chronology
The following is a timeline of StarCraft franchise product releases. 1998 —the first game in the series]] *April 1, ''StarCraft is first released for the PC. *June 1, StarCraft Shareware first released for the PC. *July 31, StarCraft: Insurrection is released. *November 30: StarCraft: Brood War is released for the PC. 1999 *''StarCraft'' is released for the Apple Macintosh. *''StarCraft'' is named the best-selling computer game for 1998IGN Staff (2000-01-20). Starcraft Named #1 Seller in 1998. IGN. *''StarCraft: Retribution'' is released. *February to June: StarCraft Enslavers: Dark Vengeance released on Blizzard's Maps of the Month (five parts). *March 26: Mercenaries is released on Blizzard's Maps of the Month. *March 29, StarCraft: Revelations published in Amazing Stories. 2000 —the first novel in the series]] *March 1, Alternity: StarCraft Edition, a mini-game for the Alternity RPG game rules, is released. *Spring, ''StarCraft: Hybrid published in Amazing Stories. *June 12, StarCraft and Brood War are ported to the Nintendo 64. *October 27, Deception is released on Blizzard's Maps of the Month. *December 18, the StarCraft: Uprising ebook is published. 2001 *January 31: Mercenaries II is released on Blizzard's Maps of the Month. *March: StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade is published. *June: StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga is published. 2002 *May, StarCraft: Speed of Darkness is published. *Sept 22, StarCraft: Ghost is announced by Blizzard. 2006 *March 24, StarCraft: Ghost is "indefinitely postponed" by Blizzard,Gamespy Staff. 2006-03-24. Blizzard Postpones StarCraft: Ghost Indefinitely, GameSpy. (retrieved February 21, 2007) which insists it hasn't been canceled. 2008-03-14. Blizzard Presents SC2 in China. StarCraft Source. Accessed 2008-06-07. *May, StarCraft: Queen of Blades is published. *November 28, StarCraft: Ghost: Nova is published. 2007 *May 19, StarCraft II announced. *May 22, StarCraft: the Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn published. *May 25, Tychus Findlay polystone statue available for sale.Blizzplanet. (2007-05-24). Tychus Findlay on sale. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2007-05-25). *October, StarCraft the Board Game published.Fantasy Flight Games (2007-03-26). Product Development Page (includes Board Game). Fantasy Flight Games. *November 13, StarCraft Archive published.Simon and Schuster (2007-03-29). Simon and Schuster StarCraft Archive Product Page. Simon and Schuster. *November 27, StarCraft: the Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters published.Simon and Schuster (2007-03-31). Simon and Schuster StarCraft Dark Templar #2 Product Page. Simon and Schuster. 2008 ]] *August 1, ''StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1 published. *November 1, Echoes of War, Legendary Edition available for sale.Echoes of War: The Music of Blizzard Entertainment Legendary Edition. VGMdb. Accessed 2008-12-22. *November 22, Echoes of War, Standard Edition available for sale.Echoes of War: The Music of Blizzard Entertainment Standard Edition. VGMdb. Accessed 2008-12-22. *December 17, StarCraft: The Board Game: Brood War, an expansion set to StarCraft: The Board Game, goes on sale.Fantasy Flight staff. 2008-12-17. StarCraft: Brood War Now On Sale. Fantasy Flight Games. Accessed 2008-12-17. *December 19, Echoes of War: The music of Blizzard Entertainment available for download (in whole and in part) from iTunes.Medievaldragon. 2008-12-19. Echoes of War Now Available On iTunes. Blizzplanet Accessed 2008-12-20. *December 30, StarCraft: I, Mengsk published. 2009 *January 1, the second volume of StarCraft: Frontline published. *May 27: StarCraft comic issue #1 published. *June 24: StarCraft Issue #2 published. *June 30: StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga: Twilight published. *July 14th: StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 3 published. *August 19: StarCraft Issue #3 published. *September 16: StarCraft Issue #4 published. *October 1: StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 is published. *October 28: StarCraft Issue #5 is published. *November 18: Changeling short story is published online.Waugh, James. "Changeling." (November 17, 2009). Blizzard Entertainment. Changeling: A Short Story by James Waugh Accessed 2009-11-18. *November 25: StarCraft Issue #6 is published. *December 29: StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 1 is published. 2010 ]] *January 15: ''Mothership short story is published online. *January 20: StarCraft Issue #7 is published. *March 5: Broken Wide short story is published online. *April 6: StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils hardcover is published. *April 7: StarCraft: Book 1, the StarCraft comic compilation, is published. *May 13: Collateral Damage short story is published online.Burns, Matt. "Collateral Damage." (May 13, 2010). Blizzard Entertainment. Collateral Damage Accessed 2010-05-16. *June 25: The Titan Books version of StarCraft: Book 1 ''is published. *July 27: ''StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty released. *:StarCraft: Issue 0 published. *:The Art of StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty published. *August 10: StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 2 published. *October 13: Stealing Thunder short story is published online.Neilson, Micky. "Stealing Thunder." (Oct. 13, 2010). Blizzard Entertainment. Stealing Thunder Accessed 2010-10-22. *December 7: Heaven's Devils: Lost Transmissions part 1 published online.Blizzard Entertainment staff. "Heaven's Devils: Lost Transmissions." (December 7, 2010). Blizzard Entertainment. Heaven’s Devils: Lost Transmissions Accessed 2010-12-08. *December 23: Heaven's Devils: Lost Transmissions part 2 published online.Blizzard Entertainment staff. "Heaven's Devils: Lost Transmissions." (December 23, 2010). Blizzard Entertainment. Heaven’s Devils: Lost Transmissions Part 2 Accessed 2010-12-29. *December 28: Heaven's Devils: Lost Transmissions part 3 published online.Blizzard Entertainment staff. "Heaven's Devils: Lost Transmissions." (December 28, 2010). Blizzard Entertainment. Heaven’s Devils: Lost Transmissions Part 3 Accessed 2010-12-29. *December 28: StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils softcover published. 2011 '' was released in 2011]] *January 25: Heaven's Devils: Lost Transmissions part 4 released.Blizzard Entertainment staff. "Heaven's Devils: Lost Transmissions." (January 25, 2011). Blizzard Entertainment. Heaven’s Devils: Lost Transmissions Part 4 Accessed 2011-01-25. *March 8: StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 3 published. *April 7: Colossus short story is published online.Watrous, Valerie. "Colossus." (Apr. 07, 2011). Blizzard Entertainment. Colossus Accessed 2011-04-11. *April 12: StarCraft II: Devils' Due published. *May 11: StarCraft: Book 1 graphic novel trade paperback published. *September 27: StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres published. 2012 *January 27: Zeratul and Jim Raynor figurines sold.Blizzard Entertainment. 2012-01-27. Launch Detected: StarCraft Action Figures Now Available. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-01-31. *March 7-8: Infested Kerrigan and Tychus Findlay figurines sold.STARCRAFT PREMIUM: SERIES 2: KERRIGAN, QUEEN OF BLADES COLLECTIBLE FIGURE. DC Comics. Accessed 2011-12-22.STARCRAFT PREMIUM: SERIES 2: TYCHUS FINDLAY COLLECTIBLE FIGURE. DC Comics. Accessed 2011-12-22.Medievaldragon. 2012-03-08. DC Unlimited Launches StarCraft II Premium Series 2 Action Figures. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2012-03-10. *March 27: Mass market version of StarCraft II: Devils' Due published. *October 10: Collector's edition of RISK: StarCraft released.Medievaldragon. 2012-10-10. RISK: StarCraft Collector’s Edition On Sale Now. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2012-10-14. *November 6: StarCraft II: Flashpoint published. *The Mega Bloks line of StarCraft models will start to be released.SDCC 2011 Blizzard Reveals Mega Bloks Starcraft II Viking Preview, NG4. Accessed on 2011-11-19 2013 *February 6: Project Blackstone goes live.Project Blackstone, accessed on 2013-02-13 *February 7: In the Blood short story is published online.Burns, Matt. "In the Blood." (Feb. 07, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: In the Blood Accessed 2013-02-07. *February 12: The Art of Blizzard published. *February 13: A War On short story is published online.Waugh, James. "A War On." (Feb. 13, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: A War On Accessed 2013-02-13. *March 12, 2013: StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm to be released.Blizzard Entertainment. 2012-11-13. Heart of the Swarm Arrives March 12, 2013 — Presales NOW LIVE. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-11-13. **''StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm Art Book'' due.Blizzard Entertainment. 2012-11-13. Collector's Edition. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-11-13. TBA *A graphic novel continuing the StarCraft comic series by Simon Furman.